


La chica nueva

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiara está harta de ser sobreexplotada por su abuelo en el restaurante familiar, por lo que decide darle un ultimátum. ¿Su abuelo aceptará sus condiciones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La chica nueva

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática femslash (mujer/mujer). Incesto (aunque en este universo no sean hermanas. Sólo por si acaso).

El abuelo de Chiara tenía un restaurante que era su orgullo. El sitio siempre estaba lleno ya que la comida era deliciosa y la atención excelente, o eso al menos decían los clientes.

—Deberías contratar más meseros —se quejó Chiara—. Siempre me explotas y tengo que estar corriendo de un lado a otro. ¡Y ni siquiera me pagas decente!

—¡Pero eres mi nieta…!

—¡Y eso qué! —exclamó.

Chiara se desamarró rápidamente el delantal, lo arrugó y lo tiró al piso, sorprendiendo a su abuelo.

—¡¿Chiara, qué haces?!

—Si no contratas a nadie más de aquí al lunes, ¡olvídate de que te seguiré ayudando! ¡Y no pienso venir este fin de semana!

Fue a trascocina, tomó sus cosas y, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de enojo a su abuelo, salió a paso firme del restaurante sin siquiera despedirse.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar escuchó como su abuelo abrió la puerta del lugar y la llamaba desde ahí, pero no quiso darse la vuelta. Estaba harta de que le exigieran tanto y ni se dignara a contratar a alguien más, en especial luego de haber recibido esa crítica tan buena y comenzar a tener más clientes.

—Viejo tacaño —murmuró muy molesta.

Ya vería su abuelo cuanta falta le haría no tener a más meseros.

Durante el fin de semana descansó todo lo que no había descansado en meses. Mira que tener que ir a clases y luego llegar a ayudar en el restaurante atendiendo clientes era bastante duro, en especial teniendo en cuenta de que luego de salir del trabajo debía volver a casa y hacer los trabajos pendientes o estudiar para exámenes.

La verdad es que hacía tiempo que estaba cansada, pero no había querido molestar a su abuelo ya que se veía tan feliz que no quería arruinarlo. Pero esta vez ya había sido suficiente y ella de verdad que necesitaba ayuda también.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pudo sentar a comer, durante el desayuno y el almuerzo —eso era un logro realmente—, pudo tomar un largo baño en la tina, se peinó decentemente, incluso pudo juntarse con unos compañeros a avanzar unos trabajos para la siguiente semana.

En fin, el sábado fue un verdadero sábado. Un día de fin de semana.

El problema vino el domingo, ya que a pesar de que durante la mañana estuvo calmada, cerca de la hora de almuerzo comenzó a sentirse intranquila, y es que se dio cuenta de que su abuelo ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarla. ¿Eso quería decir que si encontró a alguien más? ¿O quizá sólo se estaba haciendo el idiota y estaba esperando a que ella volviera? Si es que se trataba de la última opción, ¡jamás lo haría! Así que siguió recostada en la cama mientras miraba su smartphone.

El lunes después de clases se atrevió a pasar al restaurante a ver que tan arruinado estaba su abuelo y, si admitía que estuvo equivocado y le pedía disculpas, pensaría en si volver o no. Pero no antes de eso.

Nada más llegar se sorprendió de que el restaurante estuviera funcionando tranquilamente, lo que la hizo sospechar de que algo no andaba bien.

Al entrar al restaurante entendió todo.

Una chica muy animada fue a recibirla a la puerta. Su cabello era anaranjado y estaba tomado en una cola de caballo. Su vestimenta era casual, pero traía el delantal que Chiara usaba encima de su ropa.

—¡Bienvenida a Vargas! ¿Mesa para uno? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Chiara sentía que sus ojos dolían debido a tanta luz que desprendía.

—Sí, para uno.

—Por aquí por favor.

La chica nueva encaminó a Chiara hasta una de las mesas cercanas. Cuando estuvo sentada, le entregó una carta con el menú y dijo que en un momento volvería a tomar su pedido, luego se encargó de atender al resto de la clientela.

Por su lado, Chiara no podía quitarle la vista de encima. La encontraba demasiado atractiva, en especial por esa gran sonrisa que tenía en todo momento. Parecía realmente a gusto trabajando allí, lo que le agradaba mucho.

Muchas veces creyó que sus ojos se encontrarían, por lo que se avergonzaba y escondía detrás del menú, solo para luego notar que la chica estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo como para notar algo tan pequeño.

Durante largo rato Chiara pensó que no le molestaría volver a trabajar si gracias a eso podía verla cada día unos minutos.

Pasado un momento la chica se acercó a Chiara y le consultó sobre su pedido. Chiara ordenó una de las cosas que siempre comía allí, pasta con salsa boloñesa, un plato común pero que le encantaba en la manera que la preparaba su abuelo, acompañado de un jugo natural de frambuesa.

La chica dijo que en unos minutos volvería con su comida y fue hasta la cocina a encargar el pedido.

Segundos después la joven salió de la cocina y siguió con su trabajo sin más retraso.

"De verdad hiciste un buen trabajo esta vez, viejo", pensó Chiara, asintiendo.

Pronto la joven se acercó a Chiara, entregándole el jugo que había pedido.

—Aquí está su jugo. Espero que lo disfrute —dijo sonriendo. Chiara no pudo haber estado más feliz de que le dedicaran esa sonrisa. Luego la joven volvió a ir con otros clientes.

Mientras esperaba la pasta, Chiara sacó su teléfono y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos, diciéndoles que probablemente volvería a trabajar en el restaurante.

—Aquí está su pedido, señorita.

Chiara levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con los ojos de la otra chica. Se avergonzó, pero no quiso dejar de mirarla.

Le recibió la comida y aprovechó de conversar con ella.

—Disculpa —llamó su atención antes de que volviera a escapar—. Siempre vengo a comer a este restaurante, y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que es la primera vez que te veo aquí. ¿Eres nueva?

La chica abrió los ojos son sorpresa y después un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas junto a la misma y linda sonrisa.

—Pues sí, soy nueva. Apenas empecé el sábado. ¿Tanto se nota?

—Al contrario, creo que eres muy buena. Muchas gracias por la comida —dijo sonriendo.

La joven se sorprendió nuevamente, y con las mejillas coloradas le agradeció el cumplido y pronto siguió trabajando.

Cuando Chiara se estaba preparando para dar el primer bocado al platillo, sin querer subió la vista y se encontró con su abuelo, quien la estaba observando desde la entrada de la cocina, con una mirada llena de suspicacia y una sonrisa sugerente. Chiara se avergonzó y de inmediato dejó de comer y cuando hizo el ademán de levantarse —porque por supuesto que iba a ir a pelear con él— éste volvió a la cocina sin dudarlo un segundo, escondiéndose.

Chiara se quedó de pie allí, sin saber si debía ir a reclamarle o si seguir comiendo. Al instante la joven mesera se le acercó, con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesita algo más?

Chiara la miró durante unos segundos y luego le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza que no sucedía nada, se volvió a sentar y esta vez si pudo comer tranquila. Al menos hasta que el local cerrara, eso era seguro.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayor problema, incluso de una manera favorable para Chiara ya que su abuelo no volvió a salir de la cocina —por lo que ella podría flirtear con la camarera libremente sin que un anciano se entrometiera—.

Cada vez que pudo aprovechó de conversar con ella, incluso cuando todos los demás clientes se iban y ella seguía ahí sentada, solamente bebiendo jugo.

Alrededor de las ocho y treinta la chica caminó hasta su lado y con algo de incomodidad le comunicó que estaban por cerrar el lugar.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Estoy esperando por eso —contestó con una sonrisa, confundiendo aún más a la pobre chica.

—¿Eh…? Pero y el dinero…

—Tengo cuentas que arreglar con el viejo que está en la cocina.

La otra joven se sorprendió ante ello, en especial por el rostro que ahora tenía Chiara —que daba mala espina sin lugar a dudas—, así que se alejó tranquilamente de ahí mientras le comunicaba que si deseaba podía ella llamarlo.

—Si no es mucha molestia —respondió.

La chica asintió con rapidez y de inmediato se fue hasta la cocina para luego de unos segundos volver a salir, pero esta vez acompañada de un hombre adulto que se estaba comportando como un niño.

—¡No quiero hablar con ella aún…! —exclamó en voz baja, aunque de todas formas Chiara fue capaz de escucharlo.

—Pero ella lo ha estado esperando durante toda la tarde. ¡Tiene hablar con ella! Debe ser algo importante.

—Créeme que no lo es…

—¡Claro que es importante viejo! —dijo Chiara, entrometiéndose en la conversación—. ¡Ni siquiera me has llamado en estos días y ahora que vengo a verte resulta que sí has contratado a alguien más! ¡Y desde el sábado!

—Creía en que volverías hoy, por eso no te llamé, hija…

Ahora la joven mesera miraba a ambos lados, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

—¿Es su hija, señor Vargas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Solo deberías decirle viejo Vargas. No da para más.

—Es mi nieta, en realidad…

Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a brillar, entonces se acercó a Chiara y la tomó por ambas manos. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa llena de emoción.

—Entonces tú eres Chiara, ¿no?

La nombrada miró con los ojos afilados a su abuelo, pidiendo explicaciones, a lo que él se hizo el desentendido mirando hacia otro lado.

—El señor Vargas me ha hablado mucho de ti estos días. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! Y no pensé que lo haría tan pronto. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Chiara sentía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento y todo por culpa de la adorable chica que tenía enfrente.

—Espero que solo haya dicho las cosas buenas… —dijo con nerviosismo. La chica le siguió sonriendo.

—Probablemente fue así —dijo—, ya que tengo una muy buena impresión de ti.

El rostro de Chiara se encendió aún más, logrando sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de su abuelo.

—A que lo hice bien, ¿no? —comentó, inflando su pecho.

—Aún tenemos que hablar —respondió Chiara al instante.

Su abuelo suspiró cansado. Una vez que Chiara estaba decidida a hacer algo, no se le salía de la cabeza hasta que lo lograba.

—Vayamos a la cocina a hablar —propuso su abuelo, luego miró a la joven—. Si nos disculpas Felicia. Volvemos enseguida.

—Buena suerte —dijo sonriendo.

Tanto Chiara como su abuelo agradecieron para sus adentros esas palabras.

Ambos entraron a la cocina y luego se miraron durante unos segundos. Al final, fue el hombre el que habló primero.

—Es buena en lo que hace, ¿no crees?

—¡Es perfecta! —dijo arrimándose sobre su abuelo—. ¡Yo sabía que debías contratar a alguien más! ¿Ahora ves que tenía razón?

—Pues… sí. Ahora mi duda es —dijo, para luego hacer una pequeña pausa—, ¿volverás a ayudarme aquí? No sé que voy a hacer sin ti.

Chiara aparentó por un momento que estaba meditando la respuesta, aunque desde que entró y vio a la joven que tuvo claro que quería seguir trabajando ahí, con la chica nueva a su lado y su abuelo en la cocina.

Cuando notó que su abuelo estaba casi a punto de llorar, respondió.

—Sí, volveré a ayudarte.

Su abuelo abrió los ojos con sorpresa e instantáneamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se acercó a su nieta y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Muchas gracias hija! ¡Estaría perdido sin ti!

Chiara apenas si podía —o quería— devolverle el abrazo ya que la apretaba demasiado, incluso sin contar que estaba tan avergonzada que se le dificultaba aún más.

—¡Por supuesto que estarías perdido…! Ni siquiera sabes cómo recibir a una persona.

—Por eso es que tú estás aquí.

A pesar de todo, Chiara se sentía muy feliz.

Cuando ambos salieron, Felicia los esperaba expectantes, y al notar que el hombre había salido con una gran sonrisa, supuso que todo había ido bien. Parecía querer hablar a toda costa, pero se mantuvo en silencio, al menos hasta que el abuelo de Chiara levantó su pulgar derecho, entonces, comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción.

—¿Ha ido bien? —preguntó animada.

—Sí, ha ido excelente —respondió el hombre.

Entonces Felicia no aguantó más y se acercó de inmediato a Chiara y la envolvió en un abrazo casi tan apretado como el que le había dado su abuelo.

Chiara no tuvo idea de cómo reaccionar en el momento que recibió el abrazo, y cuando recién tuvo la intención de devolverlo, ya era demasiado tarde y Felicia ya se había alejado de ella. Estaba segura que se arrepentiría de ello por el resto de la semana.

—Entonces, si todo fue bien, ¿significa que pasarás por acá más seguido?

—Mucho mejor que eso —respondió el abuelo de Chiara—. ¡Seguirá trabajando con nosotros aquí! Así que ahora tendrás una compañera.

Los ojos de la joven volvieron a brillar, pero incluso con más intensidad esta vez. Tomó ambas manos de Chiara y comenzó a moverlas en todas direcciones.

Chiara sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, probablemente.

—¡Seremos compañeras! ¡Compañeras! —enfatizó—. ¿No es eso genial, Chia?

—¿Chia…? —preguntó confundida.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir —dijo—. Y creo que es muy tierno. ¿Te puedo llamar así?

—¿Eh…? Bueno… Sí…

—¡Qué bien! Serás Chia de ahora en adelante. Si quieres puedes llamarme Feli —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien…

Chiara pensaba que todo había resultado de maravilla al final. Y al igual que Felicia, estaba muy emocionada por comenzar a trabajar en el restaurante otra vez.

—¿Puedo yo también llamarlas así? —preguntó el abuelo de Chiara.

—¡Sí! —respondió Felicia.

—No por favor —respondió Chiara.

—¡Pero hija…!

—¡Que no!

Ambos siguieron peleando por lo mismo durante un buen rato, con Felicia mirándolos felizmente mientras pensaba en lo bien que se llevaban, a pesar de que aparentaran lo contrario.


End file.
